Tiffany Valentine
Tiffany Valentine is the secondary antagonist in the Chucky series. She is Chucky's wife, a henchwoman and the mother of Glen and Glenda Ray. Appearance As a human, Tiffany is a young woman who appears to be a blonde beauty with a very voluptuous body. She also has a tattoo of a broken heart with "Chucky" written above her right breast. She is usually seen wearing a black dress and goth attire. As a doll Tiffany's soul inhabits a bridal doll she gave Chucky to mock him. The doll has green eyes and originally had black hair but Tiffany dyed it blonde like her human body. She also gave the doll gothic attire and makeover. After taking over Jennifer Tilly's body, Tiffany also later modified it to match her look. Personality Tiffany has a personality almost identical to Chucky: a profane, amoral, psychotic, and sadistic killer. She is an expert in Voodoo arts and an intelligent and crafty serial killer. She is also a Gothic individual who enjoys Bride of Frankenstein, listening to Gothic music, amongst other activities. Upon discovering that she has a son, a new motherly side seems to awaken within her. She immediately feels guilty about her murderous past and desires to change. Despite this, she later seems to revert back to her old ways. Tiffany is a muddle of different styles. She dresses in a Gothic fashion and can be described as a hopeless romantic. She has a "bimbo" air but is creative, inventive, intellectual, and somewhat feminist. Her temper is short and she is struck sometimes by remorse out of sync with her love of killing. Biography History: Tiffany Valentine was once the girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray, the serial killer known as the Lakeshore Strangler. She, like so many others, referred to him solely by his nickname, Chucky. Although never said on-screen, it is likely that Tiffany helped Chucky in committing his murders and acted as his accomplice. Tiffany and Charles lived together for years until the night Chucky was gunned down in a toy store by police officer Mike Norris. After the news spread of Chucky’s first killing spree as a doll, Tiffany spent the next ten years searching for the remains of Chucky, to bring him back to life. Bride of Chucky: Tiffany sets up and murders a police officer in order to steal Chucky's remains from an evidence vault. Stitching and patching the remains together with new doll parts, she re-enacts the voodoo ritual which put his soul inside the doll. When an argument reveals that Chucky has no intention of marrying her, an outraged and hurt Tiffany confines him in a playpen and taunts him with a bridal doll. Chucky soon breaks out of the pen and rushes at Tiffany, whom is having a bath, then throws her TV inside electrocuting her and leaving her Lifeless. he repeats the chant which transfers her soul into the doll. Stuck in the same circumstances, they need the Heart of Damballa (a voodoo amulet) buried with Chucky's human remains in Hackensack, New Jersey. To escape their doll bodies, Tiffany phones and tricks Tiffany's neighbor, Jesse Miller, into transporting these 'dolls' for $1000. Several people are gruesomely killed during the road trip. Tiffany's particularly creative murder of a con-artist couple Russ and Diane in a bridal suite moves Chucky to proclaim his love and propose to Tiffany; she accepts and they have sex. Jesse and his girlfriend Jade Kincaid, who is traveling with him, become wanted for the murders as all evidence links back to them and Chucky and Tiffany reveal they are alive and take the couple hostage, needing new wheels they steal an RV. The hostages instigate a fight between Chucky and Tiffany, Distracted, Jade kicks her into the oven and Jesse throws Chucky out the window, Jesse spins out which ends with their stolen Campervan crashing. Chucky forces Jade to his grave site to retrieve the amulet, when Jesse arrives to trade Tiffany for Jade. Chucky does so but quickly recaptures the couple and prepares to transfer Tiffany's soul into Jade. However, touched by Jade and Jesse's love, Tiffany stabs Chucky and they fight. Tiffany is stabbed in the heart by Chucky, and avenged by Jade who shoots Chucky to death. As she lies dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll which attacks the lieutenant. Seed of Chucky: Chucky and Tiffany are brought back by their child in a Hollywood film set when he reads the inscription on the Heart of Damballa. When they see he has no genitals, Tiffany sees it as proof the child is a girl and names it Glenda (feminizing the name, Glen, which Chucky had given to him previously). Now going by "Tiffany Ray", Tiffany plans to transport her soul into the body of Jennifer Tilly (who happens to be playing her in the film). They also plan to impregnate her and put Glen's soul in the baby's body. Their plan is successful, as Jennifer swiftly gives birth to two babies, a boy and a girl. This works out perfectly as Glen/Glenda has a split personality: a sweet and caring boy, and a homicidal girl. However, Chucky decides to remain a doll, seeing that being human is not so great. Disturbed by this, Tiffany leaves Chucky, taking Glen with her, causing Chucky to get angry. Tiffany and Glen go to Jennifer's hospital. Chucky follows them and hits her in the head with an axe for leaving him, thus killing her. However, at the very last minute, she successfully passes her soul into Jennifer before dying. Five years later, she is happily living in Hollywood while inhabiting Jennifer's body, and is raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins' birthday, one of the maids tries to quit her job because she is afraid of "troubled child" Glenda. Tiffany tells her she can go, but then beats her to death with her doll body. Her eyes then turn green while she evilly laughs. Curse of Chucky: Nine years after the events of Seed of Chucky, Tiffany's soul still possesses actress Jennifer Tilly's body. She does not appear onscreen until the ending moments of the film where it is revealed that she was the one responsible for mailing Chucky out to Nica's home, facilitating his murder spree on the family he blames for his human death. She pays a police officer to get Chucky from evidence after Nica’s trial and once he is in his car she jumps up from the back and slits his throat with a nail file, like she did with officer Bailey in a previous film. Given the past events, it appears Tiffany has forgiven Chucky and still enjoys killing. The status of their twins is never stated; it is most likely they are still alive. Six months later, Tiffany mails Chucky to the home of Nica's niece, Alice, and he kills her paternal grandmother. Chucky then attempts to transfer his soul into Alice. Cult of Chucky: Tiffany visits the asylum where Nica was positioned. This is where Tiffany and Nica first met. Nica states that Tiffany is a like Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany says that Alice is dead. She pretends to be depressed from Alice's death. Tiffany holds a Good Guy doll, which was Alice's therapy doll. Tiffany gives Nica the doll and leaves the asylum, saying "good luck…" Halfway through the film, Tiffany calls Andy as he makes his way to the asylum. On the phone call, she says that there are 3 Chuckies and the cult is growing. Tiffany wants him to join the cult. Towards the end of the film, Nica, to which Chucky successfully transferred his soul, goes to Tiffany, waiting in her car beside a security guard that she killed. As Chucky appreciates Tiffany's style, they kiss and are happy to be reunited. She continues to state about Alice but Chucky does not care. They both maniacally laugh as she moves the rear mirror to reveal her doll form still alive sitting in the back of a car. All 3 drive away from the asylum. Known Victims # Officer Bailey - 'Throat slashed. # 'Russ - 'Eviscerated by falling glass from a glass ceiling. # 'Diane - 'Eviscerated by falling glass from a glass ceiling # 'Old Woman - 'Shot in the head by Tiffany (off-screen). # 'Tony Gardner - 'Decapitated by wire with Chucky. # 'Redman - 'Gutted with a knife. # 'Fulvia - 'Head bashed in, cracking her skull. # 'Officer Stanton - 'Throat slit with a nail file. # 'Asylum Guard - '''Throat slit with a nail file. Deaths # '''Bride of Chucky (Original Human Body) - Electrocuted by TV in her bathtub. # Bride of Chucky (Doll Form) '''- Impaled in the stomach with a knife by Chucky. # '''Seed of Chucky (Doll Form) - Axed in head by Chucky. Switched souls at last minute. Trivia * Her death in Bride of Chucky was an idea originally for Maggie's death in the first film. * Tiffany's car in Bride of Chucky is a 1960 Pontiac. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Child's Play Characters